Season 1
The first season of the television series aired from 1981 to 1982 in the UK and 1991 in Australia. All thirteen episodes were both written by the creator John Cunliffe and narrated by Ken Barrie. Episodes #Postman Pat's Finding Day - Pat searches for Katy Pottage's lost doll. #Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen - Pat discovers that one of Dorothy Thompson's hens is living the life of a magpie after his sandwiches and keys are stolen. #Postman Pat's Birthday - Pat is puzzled as to how everyone on his rounds knows it's his birthday. #Pat's Rainy Day - After a shower of rain, the road is blocked by a landslide. Pat must send a message to Peter Fogg so he can clear the road. #The Sheep in the Clover Field - After clearing away some sheep, Pat and Ted are seen off by a bull and Ted sprains his ankle. #Pat's Tractor Express - Pat has to take a ride on a tractor to deliver a registered letter. #Pat's Thirsty Day - It is a hot day in Greendale and the old village pump has dried up, so Pat asks Ted Glen to fix it. #Pat's Windy Day - Pat struggles to deliver the post in the wind and also loses his hat. #Pat's Foggy Day - Pat is having trouble trying to do his rounds in the fog. #Pat Goes Sledging - Pat has to take a ride on a sledge to deliver a parcel to George Lancaster. #Pat's Difficult Day - After waking up late, Pat is having a very problematic day. #Letters On Ice - Pat goes skating on the tarn and delivers some of his letters at the same time. #Pat Takes a Message - Pat is in a race against time to get a message to the Reverend Timms. Characters Introduced *Pat Clifton *Jess *Mrs. Goggins *Ted Glen *Alf Thompson *Dorothy Thompson *Bill Thompson *Reverend Timms *Julia Pottage *Katy and Tom Pottage *Lucy Selby *Sylvia Gilbertson *Sarah Gilbertson *Charlie Pringle *Rebecca Hubbard *Granny Dryden *Sam Waldron *Peter Fogg *George Lancaster *Major Forbes' Bull (not seen in person) *Sara Clifton (mentioned) *Bert (mentioned) *Auntie Jean (mentioned) *Elsie Timms (mentioned) *Cousin Joan (mentioned) *Cousin Sylvia (mentioned) *Mr. Pottage (mentioned) *Aunt Alice (mentioned) *Sally (mentioned) *Sally's Husband (mentioned) *Jim (mentioned) *Major Forbes (mentioned) *The Headmaster (mentioned) *Mrs. Atkinson (mentioned) *The Campers (mentioned) *The Jacksons (mentioned) *The Pencaster Postman (mentioned) Vehicles *PAT 1 *SAM 1 *The Yellow Tractor *The Red Tractor *Miss Hubbard's Bicycle *The Plough *The Log Lifter *Dorothy Thompson's Bicycle *Doctor Gilbertson's Car (mentioned) Songs *Postman Pat *The Farmer's Song *The Handyman Song *Mobile Shop *Jess the Cat *Miss Rebecca Hubbard (instrumental) Trivia * An alternate version of the Season 1 intro was used for later reruns, with all of the scenes reshot to include the Official Royal Mail logo on the PAT 1 truck. This version was modified again for 2004 DVD releases & reruns on Cbeebies * Starting in 2014, the UK DVD releases (as well as the Portuguese and Czech versions) feature the Second Series intro and closing credit sequence from 1996, with the opening and closing theme from 2003. The logo from the third - fifth season was also used in the intro. * This is the only season to feature Ken Barrie as all the voices. * In 2001, this series was remastered to celebrate the show's 20th anniversary. Gallery File:PostmanPatAlternateSeason1Intro.png|Alternate Season 1 Title Card #1 File:PostmanPatSeason1Opening2.jpg|Alternate Season 1 Title Card #2 Category:Television Series